Writing Your Own Fairy Tale
by Tobias-Peeta-Edward lover
Summary: Tired of her life as she knows it Bella Swan takes the chance to try something new. With her son by her side will she get the fairy tale she wanted or another tearful ending. Should she trust her heart after all its been through or keep it locked away in the tower. Read Bella's story and see if she gets her happily ever after. *Rating may change not really sure at this point*


She hated this. The emptiness she felt as she went through the motions of the day. The every cup of coffee she filled, every order she took, every fake smile she gave to every one she talked to. If you told me, Bella Swan, when I was a child that this is what my life was going to be like I would have laughed in your face and checked your forehead for a fever. That I would be wasting my days waitressing at _Sandy's_, a tiny diner that had average food and coffee that made your body feel warm in a bad way. But that's what happened.

When I was a little girl I loved playing princess. The fancy dresses, the tea parties that I would have with all my stuffed animals, and the times were I would pretend my tree house was a tower that I was locked in and my prince charming was out there slaying the evil dragon so he could rescue me and we would live happily ever after. Awe yes, Prince charming. If a girl ever told you she never dreamed of her Prince Charming the she is lying, every girl on the God known Earth has thought of their Prince. I spent many days of my youth thinking of my Prince Charming. How he would be brave and strong and beautiful, everything you would want in a Prince. How that we would live happily ever after together and have kids, and watch our kids have kids and all the love and happiness that there would be, only happy endings. There was no fairy tale to my knowledge that warns you about the douchebag that comes along pretending to be your Prince and tries to ruin your life.

I believed in true love and destiny all of my life. How every ones got that special someone made just for them. I thought that I did have that someone and I thought that I was with him one point in my life, a long long time ago, in a land far away. But the longer I was with him the less it felt like a fairytale with a happy ending and more like one were the evil witch succeeds with her poisoned apple and not even true loves kiss can wake her up. Where…

"Hey Bella are you going to wait tables or just stand there all day looking into outer space."

I looked over and saw Jessica giving me a one of her little death stares. "Oh sorry," I said picking up the coffee pot and going to top of every ones coffee.

At 3:30 I was done with my shift and made my way to Bulman Elementary two blocks down from the diner.

At 3:40 the bell rand and I stood on my tip toes to try to see him. After searching for a minute I saw my little boy running down the steps lunchbox in one hand and a picture in the other. I bent down and had him leap into my arms for a big hug.

"Hi Mommy, look I made a picture for you."

"Oh let me see," I eagerly took the picture out of his hand always loving every time my little artists had something new for me. It was a picture of him and me sitting in bed with a book between us. The thin we did every night before he went to bed for as long as I could remember.

"Do you like it mommy?" he asked with hope and nervousness in his eyes.

"Oh baby I love it as soon as we get home I'm hanging it on the fridge," I said and watched as his eyes filled with joy. "Thank you so much Benji."

Benjamin Masen Swan was the reason for my existence. If I didn't have him in my life I don't know what I would do. My little darling son was 5 and finished kindergarten tomorrow. He was so beautiful and so smart. You could say he was the spitting image of me, except for his eyes. He had his father's striking blue eyes. Thank God that was all he got from him to. He got all my smarts. I've been reading to him since the day he was born and when he was about two and a half he told me, "Me want to read to Mommy," and that was the day I started teaching him how to read. By the time he was 3 and a half he could read the whole _Dick and Jane _book by himself and since then he has only gotten better already reading second grade material.

I loved Benjamin more than anything else in this world and I would do anything for my little boy.

"Come on buddy lets go home," I stood up took his hand and we started our walk home. "How was your day at school?"

"Good," he said, "I'm so excited tomorrows the last day and then I'll be in first grade. I can't wait." I looked down and saw the big smile on his face. Sometimes I found his love of school quite amusing. He hated when he was sick and would have to miss and would always try to act like he was fine.

"Oh, my little boys growing up what am I to do?" I said wiping some fake tears away.

"Mommy don't cry no matter how big I get I'll always love you," he said.

"Well I hope so, who else would I read with," I said causing him to giggle.

We got home and Benjamin went to the kitchen counter to write in his journal for school while I started cooking dinner. My mind drifted away while chopping to the ad I saw last week for a librarian wanted poster that I saw. It was my dream job for as long as I remember to be a librarian and then maybe one day write one of my own books.

The ad I saw was looking for a new librarian to help fix up the old library. It sounded amazing, a good job surrounded by books and a decent salary. The only problem was that it was in this little town that I never heard of before then named Forks about 4 hours away from Seattle. I wanted to do it so bad. I looked up the town and it seemed like one of those cute little towns. You know the one where everyone knows each other and you all shop at the same grocery store and you can leave your doors unlocked if you felt like it. I probably sat looking at my computer screen for 3 hours before I gathered up the nerve to send in my resume. I knew I probably wouldn't get it but it didn't hurt to try right?

"Mommy can I help?" I looked and saw Ben giving me the puppy eyes.

""Alright go wash your hands."

"Yes," he said causing me to smile.

Ben chopped the veggies for the salad and I did the pasta. After dinner we watched tv and before we knew it 8 came and it was time for bed. I helped Ben get in his pj's and brush his teeth and then I tucked him in and sat next to him for our bedtime story. Tonight was his turn to read and he chose _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs_. I loved it when he read. Sometimes he was slow and had trouble with some of the words but I loved with awe and joy in his voice every time he read, as if he were in the book himself and it was playing write before his eyes.

He finished the book and as I kissed his head and turned to leave he called," Mommy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I love you," he said. I smiled, loving how every time he told me that I felt that everything was fine in the world.

"I love you to baby get some sleep, you got your last day of school tomorrow," and with that he smiled, nodded, and closed his eyes.

I shut the door and headed to my room and loaded up my computer. I checked my email and saw that I was from the Fork's Library. I paused, holding my breath, and prayed that for some unknown reason they actually picked me and gave me the job. Taking a deep breath I opened the email quickly before changing my mind.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_If you are still interested we would like for you to come work at Fork's Public Library. We have read your resume and felt that you would be best for the job and will fit right in here at Fork's. Please contact me as soon as you can at 994-555-0175. Hope to hear from you soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Angela Webber._

**Hi to anyone who is reading this thank you for taking the time and looking at my story. This is just kind of like a first draft. Honestly I came up with the idea 15 minutes ago and thought I would try it out. If you like it and want me to continue please let me now and I will try to post soon with a longer chapter. Thanks :D Apology in advance for any spelling mistakes. **


End file.
